The present invention relates to a lock, particularly a lock for motor vehicle doors, which is electrically operable and has an emergency opening.
A lock (1) is known, in particular for motor vehicle doors, which has a rotary latch (1.1) which cooperates with a locking wedge (1.5) or the like and can be locked in a locking position by a pawl (1.3), in which connection, upon actuation of a manipulator (for instance, door inside handle or door outside handle), a setting device brings the pawl (1.3) electrically at least into one opening position. The lock includes a transmission device which brings the pawl (1.3) into its opening position by actuation of the manipulator over a displacement range which is greater than an electric unlocking.
Such a lock is known from European Patent Application 0 589 158 A1, which has a rotary latch which cooperates with a closure bolt or the like and is locked in a locking position by a pawl. A manipulator is connected by an electric line to a motorized setting drive which, upon actuation of the manipulator, acting with a displaceable actuator on the pawl, moves the pawl into its opening position when a switch, arranged in the electric line, is brought into active position by a corresponding switch command of a receiver or a device connected therewith. In the normal case, in the case of microswitches which are placed in active position individually or jointly, an electromechanical unlocking of the pawl is provided. An additional mechanical unlocking is used only in the event of malfunctions and is placed in action in such cases by the receiver, by the central electronic system of the car body, or by a switch.
One embodiment provides an additional mechanical actuating mechanism having a swing lever which is in a safety position in which the swing lever cannot cooperate with the pawl. By cooperation of the swing lever with the setting drive, the swing lever can be swung by the setting drive into its active position, the actuator passing from a normal position into an actuation position. For this purpose, the setting drive is controlled in corresponding manner by the receiver. The swing lever is arranged on a support part which, by actuation of the handle, can be displaced linearly from a position of rest into an actuating position. If the swing lever is in its active position, the mechanical displacement of the support part effects a carrying-along of the arm on the pawl, as a result of which the pawl swings into its unlocking position which releases the rotary latch. As an alternative to this, it is provided that the entire setting drive is displaced or turned.
These arrangements have the disadvantage that in the event of a failure of electrical or electronic parts (for instance of the switches) or of the voltage supply, it must be seen to it that the load-free actuator moves into its active position and is held, for instance, in this active position by self-locking, i.e. the movable setting member must, in the event of a malfunction, be moved by electric energy into to a specific position in order, by actuation of the manipulator (door inside handle or door outside handle) over a larger region of displacement than the electric unlocking, to effect a mechanical opening of the doors. However, if there is no electrical energy (for instance, in the event of failure of the battery due to cold or after an accident, or if the terminals of the battery have become disconnected upon stay in a workshop or during transportation of the vehicle) there is no assurance that the actuator can assume its specific position or retain it for a sufficiently long period of time.
It is an object of the invention to provide a lock having an additional mechanical transmission device for the unlocking which, in the event of a malfunction, in particular without electric energy or upon failure of the electric current supply, can be effectively actuated.
According to the invention, the pawl (1.3) can be actuated by the transmission device regardless of the position of the setting device.
First of all, it should be pointed out that by the expression xe2x80x9celectric unlockingxe2x80x9d it is to be understood that the unlocking process is triggered by an electric pulse. The pulse can be produced, for instance, by the closing of a switch or else by the contacting of a sensitive sensor or in some other manner (for instance via a remote control). This pulse thereupon, possibly taking into account other parameters such as a child-proof door catch, is converted into setting commands, the setting commands controlling a setting device, which may be a hydraulic, pneumatic, electromagnetic or electromotive setting device. These setting devices act directly or stepped-down (for instance by means of a gearing), possibly with the interposition of a clutch in order to avoid overload on the pawl for the release of the rotary latch or corresponding developments.
The inventive concept now contemplates that the pawl can, in the event of a malfunction, be actuated by the transmission device regardless of the position of the setting device. This has the advantage that, in the event of a malfunction, the lock can be effectively actuated, in other words that an additional mechanical device is proposed which can be effectively actuated upon failure of the electric unlocking. This has the advantage that, in the event of a malfunction, the setting device can assume any position whatsoever, which cannot be foreseen, and the lock can nevertheless be actuated. In this way, the doors can be reliably opened from the inside or outside, in particular without electrical energy or upon failure of the electric current supply, as may occur in the event of an accident on the part of the vehicle.
As a further development there is provided a lock (1) having a control device (10), in which connection the manipulator (10.1) is connected via a signal line (10.4) to the setting device (10.5) which then, upon actuation of the manipulator (10.1), acting on the pawl (1.3), when an actuation-detection device (10.3) arranged in the signal line (10.4) is placed in active position by the control device, brings the latter into its opening position. Therein, the transmission device has, in the region of the pawl (1.3), a swingable lever (3) (inner lever) which has a projection which can be brought into operative connection with an arm (1.22) of the pawl (1.3) upon actuation of the manipulator. There is thus established a structural development for the transmission device which has the advantage that it requires few structural parts, takes up little structural space, and in the event that the projection of the lever is operatively connected with the arm of the locking pawl, is easy to actuate in order to turn the pawl from its locking position in which the rotary latch rests on it, into the opening position.
As a further development of the invention, a linearly movably lever (2) (outer lever) having a projection is arranged in the region of the pawl (1.3), which lever can be brought into operative connection with an arm (1.22) of the pawl (1.3) upon actuation of a lock cylinder. There is thus available an embodiment for turning the pawl by means of the actuation of a lock cylinder with a key from the locking position into the open position. In this way also the lock can be effectively actuated in the event of a malfunction.
As a further development of the invention, the transmission device (in particular, an inner lever (3) or a resting part (3.14) of the lever) has a further setting device associated with it directly, or with the interposition of transmission elements. This has the advantage that, in case of failure of the current supply (for instance in the event of an accident), no additional energy supply system such as, for instance, emergency batteries or condensers is required for the coupling of the transmission device. This serves to provide mechanical redundancy, and the problems related therewith, such as sufficient availability in time of the required energy cannot occur. In the normal case, i.e. with sufficient supply of current, the transmission device is held by the further setting device out of engagement with the pawl and, in the event of a malfunction, is operatively connected with the pawl so that the latter can be actuated via suitable manipulations and the door can be mechanically opened in the event of a malfunction. The further setting device is so developed that it holds the transmission device, particularly the inner lever, in the active state (i.e. in the event that a current supply is available) out of engagement with the pawl. Additionally, when sufficient current supply is no longer available, the setting device brings the transmission device (the inner lever) directly or with the interposition of transmission elements, into operative connection with the pawl for instance by turning, swinging, pushing, pulling, or a combination thereof.
As a further development of the invention, the further setting device is an electromotive, an electromagnetic (for instance electromagnet or clapper relay (1.46)) or pneumatic setting device (4). In this way various structural possibilities exist in order to produce the further setting device and, in particular, to adapt it to the existing structural space and the desired direction of movement and form of movement.
As a further development of the invention, the lever or levers (2, 3) are spring-loaded in the direction of swing and/or of actuation. This has the advantage that the lever or levers are inactive in the normal case and, only in the event of a malfunction, are brought in swinging direction and/or actuation direction into a region in which the lever or levers can, by actuation of the manipulator or of the lock cylinder, be operatively connected with the lever arm of the pawl.
As a further development of the invention, at least the lever (2, 3) in each case is connected by a Bowden cable (3.4, 3.10) to the manipulator (door inside handle or door outside handle or the lock cylinder), and can be actuated independently of each other by the latter. This construction has the advantage that from any desired place (from the inside of the vehicle, from the outside, or by means of a key) the lock can be duly actuated in the event of a malfunction.
As a further development of the invention, the lever (3) has a guide, a pusher connected with the Bowden cables being slidably mounted in a slide block (3.13) in this guide. Furthermore, the pusher is formed of two parts, each part being connected with the Bowden cable (3.4, 3.10). There is thus available a construction which makes it possible to actuate a lever from two different places independently of each other.
As a further development of the invention, the pawl (1.3), or another element actuating the pawl (1.3), has a lever arm which is connected by connecting elements to an inner safety button (1.34). Such inner safety buttons are known per se and are, when the door is closed (particularly in an anti-theft position of the lock), so sunk in the paneling of the door that they are not longer accessible. In the event that the lock is unlocked the inner safety button protrudes above the side paneling so that, if passengers are present in the vehicle, the inner safety button can be actuated in order to permit a locking of the doors (particularly the entire central locking system) from the inside in order to prevent undesired entrance from the outside. By actuation of the door inside handle this condition can, for instance, be done away with again.
According to a further feature of the invention, connecting elements for the direct or indirect movement of the pawl (1.3) in particular via the lever (2.3), into its open position are arranged between the manipulator and the pawl (1.3).
According to another feature of the invention, the setting device has means which, in a third position of the setting device (10.5), move the projection (2.1, 3.1) of the lever (2 or 3) or levers (2, 3) out of the region of the pawl (1.3), so that the pawl (1.3) cannot be brought into its open position by the actuation of the manipulator.
Still further according to a feature of the invention, the third position, at least when energy is present produces an anti-theft position in which the pawl (1.3) cannot be brought into the open position either electromechanically or via the transmission device.